


Blind Sighted

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Afghanistan, Blind Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Matt and Tony are friends, Secrets, blind tony stark, internalized ableism, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: Afghanistan leaves Tony with more than just the Arc Reactor in his chest. Due to the infections from unsanitary conditions and constant water boarding with dirty water, Tony has gone blind. Pepper calls a friend of hers from college and they set up a meeting between Tony and her friend's blind friend, hoping he can help Tony adjust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview, I'd really like your opinions on it, suggestions, anything. If it gets enough positive feedback, I'll definitely turn it into a fic and try to keep up with it. If you've read one of my other works, you'll know that my health often affects my posting and usually leaves me with unfinished fics, but I have a good feeling about this one.

The two men were sitting in comfortable silence as they listened to the waves crash against the shore, both stuck in their on little world of darkness, yet able to bridge the gaps with each other's help. Tony sighed as he took a sip from his ice tea. “You know what I miss the most?”

 

The other man made a questioning hum before asking. “What?”

 

“I'll never get to see anymore ridiculous headline in bold on the news stations, or see a reporters face when I tell them off.”

 

the other man was silent for a moment before he broke out in laughter. “That's what you miss the  _most_? Why am I not surprised?” He caught the chase pillow aimed at his face. “You're getting better, though you were a little too far to the right.”

 

“Oh, fuck you!” The two sat laughing until it got too cold to stay outside. They then took their canes and went inside, greeted by JARVIS and the bots.


	2. What do you think?

Okay guys, do you all want this to be through the Iron Man series, or after the first avengers movie, with flashbacks creating the origin story of how Matt and Tony met? I really want it to be up to you guys, so you'll all be helping me a bit. I'm also finally starting classes again soon, so after the 11th, I might be a litttle slower to respond.


	3. Update

Hey guys. I just got out of the hospital from major emergency surgery, so I'm mostly sleeping and recovering, I haven't forgotten about this, but I'm just letting you guys know what's going on. Have a good July 4th!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you think this would be a good fic! STOP GIVING KUDOS AND COMMENT, GODDAMMIT!


End file.
